


The Five Times Willas Loved Sansa and The One Time She Loved Him Back

by EnaLu



Series: People Fall in Love in Mysterious Ways [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnaLu/pseuds/EnaLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Sansa Stark is very easy, but not having her is very, very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Willas Loved Sansa and The One Time She Loved Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, unbeta-d. Tell me what I did wrong, I'll gladly take any critique.
> 
> xoxo

_They say that things just cannot grow, beneath the winter snow._

_(or so I have been told.)_

 

**I.**

They meet when the Tyrells come up north skiing the first time after decades. He can't ski, not with his leg, and his whole family is going together with the Starks (Catelyn and Mum are good friends).

Sunday is when they arrive in a small town in the Northern Mountains, it's a large and beautiful chalet they will stay in. The Starks are all pretty: Auburn hair, blue eyes, only two of them taking after their father with the long faces and grey eyes. The red haired girl is particularly beautiful, he finds, and she has kind eyes.

Sansa is her name, and unlike the others in her family she doesn't go skiing. His mother tells him that an ex boyfriend of hers treated her badly and went skiing with her, which is why the two of them usually read beside the chimney or take walks in the town. She is kind and smiles very beautifully, she's a few years younger than him (six, to be exact) and she's unbelieveably intelligent.

Falling for her is very easy.

 

**II.**

It is a very beautiful winter day when Sansa decides they need to celebrate their third "friendship-versary". He's 32 and she's 26, but they still decide to go ice skating. Well, Sansa decides, and it's the only wintersport that isn't touched by Joffrey fucking Baratheon, so he goes with her.

The whole time she holds his hand and guides him with ease and when his leg decides that it is too much for one day, he sits on a bench and watches her as she gracefully spins and twirls, her hair behind her like the flame of a shooting star. She laughs when she arrives to him, her hair everywhere.

"Thank you", she says.

"It was your idea."

"Thank you for being my friend."

It's easy to love Sansa Stark.

 

**III.**

Sansa's engagement to Harry Hardyng ends in a spectacular way. He was dumb enough to cheat on her while she was away in the mountains with her whole family (and the Tyrells, but not Willas). She wanted to come back earlier, make a surprise and found him in their bed, with a woman called Saffron (Saffron!).

She flees to Willas that night, crying while a snow storm raged on. Luckily, he knows how to calm her: hot chocolate, some biscuits and a crappy tv show. After that she's confusingly calm for somebody who got cheated on. He asks her about that.

"I decided a long time ago I won't spare any thought to somebody who won't treat me well." She gives him a peck. "That's why I'll be forever sad if our friendship ends." He wonders if she'll be sad if he tells her that friendship doesn't feel satisfying enough anymore.

Loving Sansa Stark is as easy as breathing.

 

**IV.**

Marge is the first who notices. She tells him that he hasn't had a single date since he met Sansa Stark and he can't even lie into her face. He's 33 years old and he didn't meet a woman he liked in five years. None of them compare to Sansa, who is as wonderful as the summer snow he first saw in Winterfell.

"This isn't healthy, Will." As if he doesn't know. Growing Strong is his family's motto, the House of Tyrell priding themselves in prosperty but the Stark words are Winter is Coming and somebody once told him that beneath the snow, nothing can grow. He wonders if it's true, since his love has grown but crippeled him more than his cursed leg.

"I know, Margie. But loving her is so easy, I don't even notice I do it."

 

**V.**

Rhae is a beautiful girl. Willas cares for her deeply, he does, but Sansa sits still in the back of his mind, with her laughter and smile that are as warm as the sun in Highgarden's autumn. Rhae is burning fire, however, half Dornish, half Targaryen. She has temperament and is edgy where Sansa is soft. It's good that way. Even Garlan agrees.

"I'm happy for you, Will. You deserve the love she clearly has for you." He just wishes it was her love, not Rhae's. In all the years he's known Sansa, there wasn't a single day he hasn't admired her for what she went through, for how she carries on, no matter what, how she gives all of her heart and expects only respect, nothing more.

She is everything he could wish for, but she isn't his.

Loving Sansa Stark is easy, but not having her is very, very hard.

**+1**

_is love alive?_

Rhae left him. Married fourteen years and then she left him because they were only friends in the end and she found love in the Lannister lad, Tyrion. He wishes her all the best, and him (because he actually isn't insufferable, most of the time).

His kids, Leyton & Laena live with him, twelve and ten and his life is almost complete. Almost, because in all these years, Sansa Stark, his best friend, who held Laena when she got her Seven Blessings, Sansa Stark never stopped being the person he admires the most. Loving Sansa Stark is as easy as thinking.

One particular evening, when the kids are with Rhae because it's her birthday, she stays with him because he hates being alone without the kids. Sansa has no kids, her relationship with Smalljon ended on very good terms and she doesn't have to be anywhere. They drink too much wine and watch and exceptionally stupid tv show.

"Will?" Her cheeks are flushed. "I think I loved you all along in those years." The moment her eyes widen in shock of the words she spoke, that exact moment, he kisses her.

Loving Sansa Stark is so very easy, and her loving him back makes it even easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes in italics from Sara Bareilles's "Winter Song" featuring Ingrid Michaelson.


End file.
